Life
by GreekHuntress
Summary: Moments in the life of Maximum Ride, written with help from you and your prompts! (Discontinued.)
1. Cooking

**THIS DOES NOT MEAN I AM OFF MY VACATION YET. But I will start to have this story more constantly updated than the others. So the basic idea is small parts of happiness in the life of Maximum Ride. Not the most original idea, but give me prompts and I will answer them with a small paragraph or two in a chapter.**

_My Prompt: Cooking_

Ella calls, "Max, come help with dinner!"

"Ella… I think you should probably ask Iggy."

"But he's _blind!"_

"Yeah, well, difference between my cooking and Iggy's; when I cook, we end up ordering pizza after the firefighters leave. When Iggy cooks, we sit down and actually have a nice meal."

**Not much, but that's the idea. I'll try to not have any A/Ns unless there's crucial information I need to tell you.**


	2. Circus

_My Prompt: Circus_

"Max, can we go to the circus?"

"Yeah, Max, it'll be fun!"

"Pleeeeease?"

Max sighed and looked around at the three hopeful faces. Then she saw _the Bambi eyes._ Dang it. "Fine."

"Fang, we're gonna go to the circus!"

"Iggy, come on!

They flew to the circus. Max asked, "Where do you want to sit?"

She was met with three blank faces.

"What do you mean? We were gonna perform with them."


	3. Clock

_Prompt from PuRpLe SoCk MoNkEy: Clock_

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Max raised her head slightly and groaned. Stupid alarm clock.

She then clonked her head back down, slamming her hand on the snooze button as she did so.

Wait. Where was the snooze button?

And why did the beeping seem to be going faster?

"IGGY! _GAZZY!"_ roared Max as the stinkbomb went off.

**Thanks PuRpLe SoCk MoNkEy for being my first reviewer!**


	4. Ipod

_Prompt from PuRpLe SoCk MoNkEy: Ipod_

Iggy walked along, listening to his Ipod. He hid it under his hood when he heard Angel pass, knowing it was her because she had been talking to Total. He had some fairly inappropriate songs on there, so he didn't want Angel getting into his stuff.

Of course, he forgot Angel could read minds.

Later that night…

"Max? I was listening to Iggy's Ipod and I wanted to know what this word meant…"

"_IGGY!"_


	5. Piano

_Prompt from PuRpLe SoCk MoNkEy: Piano_

"Max? Can we get piano lessons? Because, I see people on TV playing the piano, and it looks really cool, and by the way that reminds me, did you see that one show called-"

"Okay! Well… promise you won't fly to piano lessons, therefore getting your picture in the news and on the TV and alerting the whitecoats to our presence in this area?"

"Promise!"

Some weeks later, Max went to go pick up the newspaper. She knew Nudge was going to be in HUGE trouble when she read the headline.

_Bird Kid Spotted Flying in Local Neighborhood!_


	6. Ipad

_Prompt from cindella204: Ipad_

"Hey, Iggy, guess what!"

"Huh?"

"I just figured out how to rewire Max's Ipad as a bomb!"

"Wow!"

"Only problem…"

"What?"

"I don't know how to turn it off."

"Oh."

_Beep. Beep. BeepbeepbeepBOOM!_


	7. Hoodie

_Prompt from cindella204: Hoodie_

"Stupid Eraser! He ripped my hoodie! I liked it too!"

"Oh, poor Fangy baby, did the big bad Eraser rip your jacket? Would you like a new one?"

"Hey! Yes, I would."

_A few days later... fighting Erasers again…_

_Rip._

"AuuuUUUUUUGHHHH!"

_After Erasers have been destroyed by Fang avenging his hoodie…_

"Wow. Next time we get attacked, we should just have one of the Erasers rip Fang's hoodie. Then we can just stand back and watch."


	8. Smirk

_Prompt from cindella204: Smirk_

Max looked in the mirror and adjusted her face a little. Then grinned. Perfect.

She passed by Fang in the hallway and paused to show off.

He looked at her and raised his eyebrows, then walked away.

She walked over to Nudge and Gazzy on the couch and showed off there.

They didn't say anything, just turned back to the TV. Unusual for Nudge.

She tapped Angel and Angel cocked her head as she observed Max.

Finally, she complained, "Can't you people tell? I finally perfected my SMIRK!"

"Really? I thought you just had a stomachache."

"I'm gonna KILL you, Fang!"


	9. Erasers

_My Prompt: Erasers_

_In the store…_

"Max! Look! Erasers!"

"Oh my gosh! Where?"

"Over here! Come on! Look! They're so soft, and pink, and erasery…"

"Nudge, where are the freaking Erasers?"

"Right here!"

"Those aren't Erasers!"

"Yeah they are! Wait a second…"

"What?"

"Max, wrong erasers."


	10. Vines

_My Prompt: Vines_

"Hey… cool! Iggy, look at the vines!"

"I can't."

"They look really sticky, watch out…"

"I can't."

"Iggy, look out for the-"

"Auuuugh! I'm trapped! And, I CAN'T."

"Sorry. Hold on a second, I'll get Max."


	11. Sugar

_Prompt by SomethingAboutDarkAngels: Sugar_

Max sighed when she heard Iggy.

"Max! Can you fly to the store and get us some more sugar again?"

"Iggy, that's the billionth time you've asked me! I'm going to see what you're doing."

"No! Don't-"

Too late. Max stopped short.

"Is that… A giant replica of YOU made from CAKE?"


	12. Butterflies

_Prompt by SomethingAboutDarkAngels: Butterflies_

"Gazzy, come on, let's follow the butterfly!"

"Oh no! It's flying away!"

"Gazzy?"

"What?"

"Let's follow it!"

"Oh, yeah."

_A few hours later…_

"Gazzy? Angel? Where are you?"

They eventually found them walking after a butterfly.

"Gazzy! Angel! We were so worried!"

"Max, you made us lose the butterfly."

"_What?"_

"Oh, look! There's another one."

"Bye, Max!"

"Wait-!"

"Stupid butterflies," Max mumbled before chasing after Angel and Gazzy.


	13. Bacon

_Prompt by SomethingAboutDarkAngels: Bacon_

"Is that…"

"It is!"

Iggy and Fang followed the delicious aroma to the kitchen, where they found-

"Max? YOU'RE making bacon?"

"Yeah, why?"

"How come you're teasing us like this? That smells… so… good…"

"But I'm not teasing you. I'm just about done, then we'll eat it."

"But we can't eat it, because you cooked it!"


	14. Fireworks

_Prompt by SomethingAboutDarkAngels: Fireworks_

"Hey, Gazzy, you have any money for fireworks?"

"Nope, why?"

"Well… I wanted to have some for Max's birthday."

"Well, why don't we make some?"

"Great idea!"

_Max's birthday…_

"Max, we have something for you!

_**BOOM.**_

"What the $%! was THAT?"

"Fireworks?"

"Iggy, prepare to die."


	15. Makeup

_Prompt by SomethingAboutDarkAngels: Makeup_

"Max!"

"What is it now, Ella?"

"We're throwing a party for my friends! It'll be so fun! But, one thing…"

"Hmm?"

"You kind of have to look nice. Not like a homeless bird kid."

"I _am_a homeless bird kid."

"Whatever. Just close your eyes and put on this dress—"

"_Hisss!"_

"Okay, nice Max. Why don't you just wear a pair of nice jeans and a cute t-shirt instead? Yeah… good Max. Put them on. Now close your eyes and _don__'__t__move.__"_

"Oookay…"

_Half an hour later…_

"Okay, count to ten and open your eyes!"

"Why?"

"So I have time to escape."

"What—?"

"YOU PUT MAKEUP ON ME?"


	16. Chocolate

_Prompt from SomethingAboutDarkAngels: Chocolate_

"Max, I made chocolate chip cookies!"

"Really? I'll take some chocolate milk with that. And some chocolate powder for the cookies. And cake. Chocolate cake. With chocolate frosting. And chocolate whipped cream!"

_That night:_

"Man, Max is really bouncing off the walls tonight."

"She ate some chocolate."


	17. Balloons

_Prompt by SomethingAboutDarkAngels: Balloons_

"Angel?"

"What's up, Gazzy?"

"I was wondering, can you control balloons with your thoughts?"

"Umm… sure. Watch!"

"Wow! That's awesome! They'll go right to you and stick to your hair! It's almost like…"

"Like what?"

"Like you were just using static electricity! Angel, you're a liar!"

"What was your first clue?"


	18. Snow

_Prompt from SomethingAboutDarkAngels: Snow_

"Max! It's snowing!"

"All right, go out and play."

"Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Fang, come on!"

"Iggy, you're about to get hit by a snowball. And you can't dodge! Muahahaha!"

"Hey, you dodged it. MAX! Iggy got his sight back!"

"No I didn't, you moron. It's snow. I can see when I'm surrounded by white, remember?"

"Oh yeah."


	19. Lantern

_Prompt by PuRpLe SoCk MoNkEy: Lantern_

"…and they say that the Ghost of the Red Lantern still wanders around at night with its lantern, searching for revenge… and BLOOD!"

"AIEEEEEEEE!"

"Chill out, Gazzy, Nudge, I didn't know you could scream like that, Fang, at least you're not screaming, Iggy, you scream? and—where's Angel?"

"Uh oh."

"Uh oh is right, Nudge. If Angel got grabbed or something—WHAT IS THAT?"

"It's the Ghost of the Red Lantern! Run for it!"

"Gazzy?"

"Yes, Max?"

"That figure is awfully short for the Ghost of the Red Lantern. Also, it has wings."


	20. Hairspray

_Prompt by PuRpLe SoCk MoNkEy: Hairspray_

"Hey, Gazzy, steal some of Max's hairspray for me."

"Max doesn't have any hairspray."

"Then steal Nudge's. We're gonna blow something up."

"OH YEAH!"

"And guess what it is?"

"What? What is it?"

"That math textbook that Max is trying to get us to read so that we'll be good at math."


	21. Fan

_Prompt from PuRpLe SoCk MoNkEy: Fan_

"Hey, Max!"

"What is it, Gazzy?"

"Wanna hear a joke?"

"Fine."

"Why is it so hot after a football game?"

"Why?"

"Because all the fans have gone home."

"Gazzy, I'm boiling right now, don't talk about fans. It's the height of summer in Arizona, and I'm regretting coming to visit Mom and Ella. So don't make me any more hot."

"But, don't you want to think about a cool, icy, glass of water that will cool you down so fast you don't even remember being hot at all—"

"Never mind. I'll take the fan jokes."


	22. Ribbon

_Prompt from PuRpLe SoCk MoNkEy: Ribbon_

"Nudge, do you really have to wear a ribbon in your hair when we'll be fighting Erasers?"

"Yes."

"Well, then…"

"What?"

"I'd better teach you how to kill someone with a ribbon."


	23. Christmas

_My Extra-long Christmas-Special Prompt: Christmas_

"We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas…"

"Nudge? What are you doing?"

"I'm letting the carolers in. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like you're letting in a bunch of potential Erasers, that's what."

"Oh. Okay."

"Nudge! What did I just tell you?"

"That I was letting in a bunch of potential Erasers."

"That means to not let them—"

"We wish you a merry Christmas, and a HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

"Oh, cool! Do you guys know all of Deck the Halls? I tried memorizing it once, but it was waaay too long. Come to think of it, a lot of Christmas songs are. Have you heard the entire Jingle Bells? It's actually longer than just the chorus that most people know. Can I carol with you guys? Oh yeah, and I wanted to ask if—"

SLAM.

"Max!"

"Nudge, you've got to learn, carolers are just too dangerous. You see—"

"If you don't give them figgy pudding, they'll attack you?"

"Fang! I'm gonna kill you—"

"Max, if you kill Fang, Santa will put you on the naughty list!"

"Aw, Gazzy, I wasn't going to do it until the twenty-sixth. Chill out."

"Well, that's good, because I gave you a bomb for Christmas, and that would probably be real useful."

"Iggy! Is everyone in the house here?"

"No. Angel isn't."

"Phew. Thanks, Total."

"Hey! I heard carolers and—where are the carolers?"

"Never mind."

_Merry Christmas to you guys too!_

**/**I**\**

/\\

/\\\\

/\\\\\\

**_IIII_**

( )

\ /


	24. Ninja

**Hey! I'm really sorry I've been gone. My laptop crashed and I lost some of the chapters I wrote for this—Ninja, Free Car, Keys, Party, and Paper Airplane from SomethingAboutDarkAngels. I still kind of remember what they're about, so I'll rewrite them.**

_Ninja—SomethingAboutDarkAngels_

"Maaaaaaaaax?"

"Yes, Gazzy?"

"So I was watching a movie, and I was wondering if I could take karate lessons and become a ninja?"

"Gazzy... um... well, you're kind of already a really good fighter. Probably better than a ninja."

"Oh."


	25. Paper Airplane

_Paper Airplane—SomethingAboutDarkAngels_

"Iggy, I had the best idea ever!"

"What?"

"Put a bomb in a paper airplane!"

"Yeah! Let's do that!"

…

"Ahh! Gazzy! My magazines!"

"Look out!"

"What's going on? I can't see! Is it working?"

"Did you guys know I can't control fire with my mind?"

"I didn't think it would do that!"

"Gazzy. Do not ever try that again or I will personally use the rest of the paper in the house to write down the list of chores you'll have to do as punishment."


	26. Party

_Party—SomethingAboutDarkAngels_

"Hey Max we should have a party! We can buy balloons and streamers and Gazzy and Iggy can make fireworks and we can invite Dr. Martinez and Ella and get soda to drink and some chips and stuff for snacks and we can play music and it'll be really fun and maybe we could even try to-"

"Nudge?"

"Yeah?"

"No."


	27. Free Car

_Free Car—SomethingAboutDarkAngels_

"Max?"

"Yes?"

"Can we go on a road trip? The leaves are really pretty."

"We don't have a car... Wait. Hold it. Call Jeb."

"Why?"

"He has a car."

"You don't want to take a road trip with him though, do you?"

"We're not taking him with us."

…

"I'm so glad you guys are letting me back into your lives again-"

"Max!"

"It felt good to punch him. Let's go!"

_To be continued in Keys._


	28. Keys

_Keys—SomethingAboutDarkAngels_

_Continued from Free Car._

"Crap! He has the keys!"

"Can't we hotwire it?"

"No time! He's coming to get us!"

"Hold on. I'll be right back."

"Max..."

"Ahh!"

"I got the keys. Come on."

"Jeb has matching black eyes now! Cool!"

"Yeah... really cool."


	29. I'm sorry

***THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER***I'M SORRY***

I already said this on my profile, but I'm going to stop updating. It's been ages, and on at least one of my stories, people are asking me to update, I know. But I really have no inclination to continue any of my stories. I still read Diary of a Wimpy Kid, but I've kind of fallen out of the fandom. As for Maximum Ride, I kind of just stopped after the series ended, because to be honest, the ending was terrible. I'm sorry, I know some of you guys actually liked my stories (I've been rereading them and ugh, younger self, how did you even?). I might come back someday, delete everything, and restart. I'm not sure yet.

I'm sorry I left you guys hanging, too-I just, like, stopped updating and didn't say anything about it.

Also, please don't leave hate reviews. They're not going to affect me.

Thanks for reading my stories, if you did. Bye.

-GreekHuntress

(And I would delete, but I'm not sure if it's possible, or if it is, how to do it.)


End file.
